Silvio Dante
Silvio Dante is a character from The Sopranos. During Childhood Silvio Was part of a gang With Tony Soprano Jackie Aprile and Ralph Cifaretto.after robbing the Card game of Feech La Manna along With Tony and Jackie Silvio Was on the fast track to being Made.Silvio became one one of Tony,s most trusted underlings.unlike Tony and several other Mafiosoi Silvio had a good Relationship with His wife Gabriella though he was just as unfaithful as the other husbands.Silvio Was in charge of multiple businesses for the Family running the Bada Bing Strip Club along with a reputable Loan Shark business.When Tony,s uncle Junior planned to Have Pussy Malanaga Killed at Tony,s friend Artie Bucco,s restaurant vesuvio Silvio Was ordered by Tony to detonate an Explosion at Vesuvio in order for Artie to claim the insurance.When Don Hauser who coached Silvio,s daughter Heather and Tony,s daughter Meadow announced plans to leave both men were equally outraged and tried to intimidate him into staying.When Tony learned from Meadow that Hauser was fleeing due to an affair he had with a student he was outraged and assigned an estactic Silvio to take Care of Hauser .When Tony called Silvio to cancel the hit it seemed to anger him but he never the less followed Tony,s decision to let the authorities deal With Hauser.When Tony Was informed by Dirty Cop Vin Makazian that His best friend Big Pussy Bonphenseiro Was a rat Silvio defended Pussy and told Tony about the gambling debts owed to Pussy by Makazian.When Makazian later killed himself Silvio Was saddened but only beause there was no way to know the truth about Pussy.When Tony decided Jimmy Altieri must have been the rat Silvio and Tony,s nephew Christopher Moltisanti killed him. Silvio proved highly useful in Tony,s war With Junior and was instrumental in helping Tony to plan the hits on Chucky Signore and Mikey Palmice and also remained supportive When Tony revealed he,d been Seeing a therapist.Following his victory over his uncle Tony bumped Silvio up to His Consligori.When Tony,s attempt to end his affair With Irina Peltsin who then became suicidal Caused Marital problems with his Wife Carmela he sent Silvio to Irina,s house to give her money and persuade her to move on With her life.after Tony had a dream about Pussy,s loyalties he Went to Pussy,s house and had Silvio Distract him with Conversation While he searched for a Wire which he found. Tony and Silvio then took Pussy to a boat Where Paulie Gualtieri Was waiting for them and the three men shot their old friend dead. When His employee Tracee Was spending time over at Ralph,s instead of Working to pay a debt She owed him Silvio Came over and slapped her around causing Ralph to burst into uncontrollable laughter.When Tracee later insulted Ralph,s Masculinity he brutally Murdered causing an angry Tony to violently assault him.Silvio tried to counsel Tony over his beef With Ralph and told him he needed to either let bygones be bygones or arrange Ralph,s death.Tony didn,t wish to do either as while he was genuinely appalled by Ralph,s behaviour no appallment Was going to make him kill his top earner.Luckily Tony,s promotion of Ralph to Capo Following Gigi Cestone,s death kept the situation From Escalating.During Chistmas Silvio Missed having Pussy around as Santa and Was haunted by him in his dreams.he and Tony tried to figure out When exactly the feds flipped him and they came to the conclusion his betrayal Came in 1995.Silvio,s loyalty to Tony began to Waver When. He realised Tony Was positioning Christopher as an intermediary between him and the rest of the organization due to their Familial Connection.these feelings of resentment prompted Silvio to go against Tony,s orders and encourage Gualtieri Soldiler Patsy Parisi to steal from the Jack Massarone,s Construction Site.When Tony Confronted Silvio about this He tried to lie and said the timeline got messed up. despite Tony,s anger he still took his cut from.the profits.Silvio also became embroiled in a conflict over a Columbus Day Celebration With Native American protestors despite Tony seeing it as a distraction.even going as far to get associates in the Family into a violent altercation With the protestors. Following this Silvio did not take this uncharacteristic behaviour any Further and Tony decided to let it go.Silvio also got to vent his angry feelings toward Christopher during his intervention which ended With Paulie and Silvio laying a violent beat down on Christopher. after Christopher,s girlfriend Adrianna confessed to being an FBI informant it Was Silvio Who drove her out into the the Woods and coldly shot her dead as she begged for her life. after Tony,s Cousin Tony Blundetto had Went into Hiding after Killing lupertazzi Family Members Joey Peeps and Billy Leotardo Silvio tried Convincing his friend to give Blundetto up to Lupertazzi boss Johnny Sack but Tony refused due his Knowledge that Billy,s brother Phil planned to Make Blundetto,s death as painful as possible.Tony ultimately took Blundetto,s life himself to save him from Phil,s torture and hoping it would appease the lupertazzis.When Tony Was left comatose after being Shot by His Uncle Silvio became acting boss and was successful at first but soon became indecisive and the stress brought on a ashtma attack.Tony soon recovered and Silvio returned to his Comfortable position of serving as an advisor to Tony.When Vito Spatafore Was outed as gay it created a massive dilemma for Tony as the other Mobsters(Phil in particular) Wanted Vito dead Which Conflicted With Tony,s interests as Vito had became his best earner after Ralph,s death.Silvio counseled Tony to get rid of Vito but before anything Could be done Vito Went into Hiding.When Vito returned trying to buy His Way back into the business Tony Chose to appease Phil and privately arranged With Silvio to have Vito Killed by Carlo Gervasi.Phil,s men beat Vito to death before this could be carried out Much to Tony,s frustration Who believed Phil Was doing it to flex his power over him.When Phil Chose to go to War With Tony Silvio Was approached by Burt Gervasi who tried to recruit him into siding With Phil but Silvio refused and strangled Burt to death. Because of this Phil arranged a hit on Silvio.though they failed in the attempt on his life Silvio Was left hospitalized.Tony Struggled With bringing himself to Visit Silvio but was eventually able to.During the visit Tony remained silent and held his friend,s hand. Category:The Sopranos Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Tv Show Villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In love Villains Category:Villainous Businessmen Category:Gangsters Category:The Dragon Category:Murderer Category:Loan Sharks Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Protective Villain Category:Betrayed Villain Category:Remorseful Villains